Talk:The Valkryie
Night of Rest (Kila leads the small group down the Living Commons, with doors marked Zeon, Ubu, Ishri, Janjo, Kila, Brouse, and a seventh unmarked door. At the end of this hallway is a small fireplace and table, with several small storerooms on the side.) Kila. There should be room for all of you. Each storage room has at least 2 sleeping mats, so you can double up if you want. Lau the G: 'Cuco, can you walk? '''Cuco: '''Sure, yeah. *Lets go of Lau and is able to stand on own* Kila. If you need any medical help, just knock on Ubu's door. Don't open it... or you won't live long. Ishri should be making dinner in the galley in a few moments. Now, if you will excuse me, we're having a meeting in the Captain's room. (Turns sharply around and leaves) 'Bear -walks into the storage room farthest down the hall, then closes the door- John: *sits down and starts drawing a comic strip* AJ: '*raps wound in bandages* It hurts like hell! '''Cuco: '''Yo AJ, you alright over there? '''AJ: '''I--I'm fine... how are you? '''Cuco: '''Leg still hurts, but just a little bit. '''Lau the G: '*Sighs* 'Cuco: '*Looks to Lau* ??? You OK? 'Lau the G: '''Yeah, I'm cool... John: DAMMIT *rips paper out crumples it up then throws it* '''Lau the G: '*Thoughts: Funny, that's how I've been feeling with my raps...* *Sighs* John: *finshes drawing the last page and staples it all together* Finally after 6 weeks of work I did it 'Lau the G: '''What is it? :/ John: A comic book. The storyline was easy The drawings just take sometime '''Lau the G: '''Cool. I used to draw too. '''Cuco: '*Shocked* WHAT?! John: Can you take a look at my drawings then? '''Lau the G: '''Sure John: *gives Lau my comic book* '''Lau the G: Hmm... *Flips pages* Uh huh John: *fixing bandana* Lau the G: 'I see a few flaws. Just a few. John: I sorta rushed it '''Lau the G: '''Lemme help you out. *Sits next to John* John: How? '''Lau the G: '''Like you said, you rushed it, so it looks a little sloppy and undetailed. An extra pair of hands can help John: true (A door flips open, and the crew slowly leaves Zeon's room, Zeon included. They all start stomping down towards the galley, laughing and talking.) Ishri. I'm telling you guys, it won't work! Kila. Shut up, you know Ubu's right. Ubu. I just think Ishri's an idiot. '''Lau the G: '''What is it??? '''Cuco: '? (A small bipedal tiger turns around) Tiger. Oh, hello! 'Lau the G: '''WTH?!?!?!?! A talking TIGER?! '''Cuco: '*Stares at Tiger* uh.... Tiger. Umm... okay. I'm Tora. And you guys are...? '''Bear -opens door and pokes head out of room- What are you yell- ... The hell is that thing? Cuco: 'A talking Tiger, apparently Tora. You racists. '''Cuco: '''Racist? How am I racist...? Tora. Persecuting me because I'm a small, verbal, bipedal tiger that walks on two legs. You make me sick. '''Cuco: '-_- OK... Tora. So- (Turns around) Hey guys! Wait up! (Runs down the corridor) DON'T LET ME MISS DINNERRR! 'Lau the G: '*stomach growls* I could eat myself 'Cuco: '''I'm pretty hungry too John: LAU HELP ME! 'Hank '*Flys down and lands on the ship* ...Hmm *looks at bandaged arms which are red from blood, a drop of blood falls from my hand, thinks to himself: Ughhh this body isss broken, Jack needs to fix this* Let's see if your girl is fine Jack, then we can go silence some civilians hehe *looks around* Damn, never been on a ship, where the hell should I look? '''AJ: '*blows piece of hair out of view* So... whats for dinner *is holding left bandaged arm* '''Bear -steps out of room- Yeah, what are we having? Lau the G: 'Sorry, John, I'm STARVING! John: Fine I will just start on issue 2 '''Lau the G: '''But I will help you, I promise. John: After dinner? '''Lau the G: '''Sure John: thanks 'Hank *'Forms a machete with Magical Materialization and walks around the ship leaving a trail of blood due to my arms, finally sees AJ and the others and stands at a distance,Thoughts: See Jack? Just slight injury, she's fine. Can we resume now? Yes, let's go, there is a bunch of humans waiting for their funerals and as much as I'd like to stay, you would just slay everybody. Hehe yes I would* Gangnam: *flying above water towards the ship* ... Ishri. (Walks in, holding a tray filled with spaghetti, steak, and pasta) Chow time! '''Lau the G: '*Smells* OMG, that smells good! *Runs to Irishi so fast that you barely notice it* Put it on the table! '''Bear -teleports into one of the seats at the table- Zeon. (Jumps in, landing in one of the tables) YAHOO! (Grabs a steak and eats it in one bite) Itsh good! Ishri. Of course it's good. (Sets the tray on the table.) Dig in, all of you. (The rest of the crew gathers, starts eating) Bear -grabs a bit of everything, then starts eating half-heartedly- Lau the G: '*Starts eating* '''Cuco: '''I'M HUNGRY! *Sits at a chair and devours food* 'Hank *'Thinks as Jack: Actually, we could use nutrition and perhaps healing, we'll stay for a little Hank: removes Hank costume and only keeps on bandages* 'Jack '*Now with only bandages and his ripped up and blood stained black gi, he limps into the dinner room* Room for one more? *Coughs blood* 'Bear Jack! -rushes over and helps to support him- Cuco: '*Sees Jack, chokes* Jack? '''Lau the G: '''JACK! *Goes to him* '''AJ: '*gets up from table* Jack? JACK! Are you ok? *goes to him with napkin and cleans up the blood from Jack's mouth* '''Bear Ubu, please fix him up! Jack '''I'm fine, just a bit... busted up '''AJ: *twirls ponytail* Are you sure your alright? Bear Jack, if you're fine why are you limping? Jack I'm fine, the limp is ummm a result of lots of walking. Bear If it's fine, then you have nothing to worry about if Ubu takes a look at it. Jack '''*Frowns* Alright, fine. '''AJ: '''Its for the best Jackie... Ubu. (Stands up, walks over to Jack) What's the problem? '''AJ: Jacks hurt' Ubu. That covers a lot of ground, lady. Bear The main problem I see is his leg, since he was limping. He's also got some bandages on his chest so there's probably a wound there, too. Ubu. Interesting. This will either take a LONG time to heal, or we can put him out of his misery and use the Dragon Balls that Zeon talks about to bring him back. Zeon. Can't. The civilians have 'em, except one. They want to use them to wish all Saiyans dead. (Happily eats some more pasta) Bear Oh, well, that's just fantastic....We have the one the civies don't have, right? AJ: '*gets up and goes outside and looks at the sea* I can't tell them... or do I just... hmm. *keeps twirling ponytail* (Someone drops down behind AJ) Ubu. Yeah, we have the- New Voice. (From outside the ship) HEY! GUYS! IMMA COMING IN! CIVIES ARE AT BED! CLEAR! Zeon. Oh, crap. Code Scarlet, everybody. Kila. (Runs into her room, slams the door) Ishri. (Does the same, but his room) Zeon. Newcomers, guests, if you have any red on you, take it off. If you're bleeding, go into the storecloset or Ishri's room. The rest of you, don't even do anything with the color red. Don't even say "RED". Or it's synonyms. Don't say "Crimson", "Blood", anything. And if anyone even says the word "Scarlet" I will personally throw you off the side of the ship! Now go go go! 'Bear -carries Jack into Ishri's room, then sets him down and steps out, closing the door behind me- AJ: '*is surprised* Oh my... *transforms into original form and uses water powers to go to my room on the ship and gets backpack* What's happening Zeon? '''Jenny: '*runs to where Jack is and closes door* What's happening? 'Cuco: '''Damn, I wanna go in there, I wonder what's going on... '''Lau the G: '*Has an evil face* 'Cuco: '? Lau? You okay? 'Lau the G: '*Iris and pupils seem to dissapear* DAMMIT! *Flies away* '''Cuco: '''LAU! What the hell are you doing?!?!?! '''AJ: Lau! What the... UGH! Ever since this happened, everything went out of control! *gets out Wave Sword* Well I'm ready for anyone or anything now... Jenny: '*gets out Phantom and goes towards AJ* I'm with you mom! 'Bear Uh...The Saiyan is a bit lost here, does anyone know why the hell Lau just flew away? Jack '*Laying down* Damn it damn it damn it damn it *AJ's phone rings saying" Fasha is ringing you"* 'Jack '*Has a disturbing smile on face and appears to be trying to contain laughter* '''Cuco: '*Looks towards Jenny and AJ* I wish I could go with you guys... But I can't. I have to find Lau. '''Lau the G: *Angry* GRAH! *Starts slashing out at the humans trying to kill Saiyans* Jack '*Bursts out in loud laughter* '''Cuco: '''Jack... are you okay??? '''Lau the G: '''HRUAH! *Fires several blasts at the people* Zeon. (Grabs Lau, throws him into a room, locks Jack's door, then quickly removes anything else red) COME IN! (A young man walks into the room, with wild blue hair and wearing a scarf with a vest) Person. Okay... 'Bear Zeon, I think it'd be best to get the HELL away from the coast! Jenny: '*looks at the young man and blushes* Umm... *shakes head then points Phatnom at him* Who... who are you? '''AJ: '''Jack whats wrong with you?! '''Chloe: '''Is in room where Lau is and continues reading* What's wrong? 'Jack *'Stops laughing and calms down* Not yet Hank...not yet '''AJ: '''Who's Hank? 'Jack '*Shuddering now* Ughhhh nobodyyy Zeon. We've set sail, so... Person. Name's Honro. Wizard of the Imperial Dragon guild, former of Fairy Tail. The civies are asleep, but they've burned down the library and are.... launching missles at Korin Tower... well, they were, but now they're all asleep. We've got a night of rest. '''Jenny: '*is still blushing uncontrollably* Uhh... ummm, I'm a wizard... too. *shakes head* *In Mind: What am I doing?! Why am I blushing? Wait how do I know I'm blushing... Well my cheeks are red. I wonder why people blush... I'll have to sleep on that after I ask him a few questions.* How did you find us Honro? Honro. I've been working with Zeon for a long time. And when the other humans started going nuts, Zeon posted a mission on the Request Board at the guild. (Shrugs) Pays well, too. 'Jenny: '*lowers Phantom* So... Zeon sent you here... how do we know that we can trust you? '''Bear Jenny, at this point we can't trust anyone, but if someone's offering help, we should take it. If they betray us, we kill them. AJ: 'Well what if this guy is a spy for the civies? We can't trust him. '''Jenny: '''We can't be too sure... but there is a time in everyones life when we need to ask ourselves... who is our friend and who isn't-- '''Chloe: '''Stop it... we aren't going anywhere if we keep arguing or making accusations that might not be true! *closes book* The civies have James and Shakira... we aren't getting anywhere if we keep acting like this! '''Lau the G: '''WTH ZEON! Why did you stop me?!?! Those humans deserve to die! And if you don't agree, you all should die too!!!!! '''Cuco: '*Knocks Lau out* That's enough outta him. I don't know what's up with him, but it feels so evil and dark... '''Bear Him too, huh? Cuco: '*Drags Lau* I'll ask him some questions when he wakes up. *Grins* Anybody wanna interrogate with me? '''Jenny: '''Ok *goes with Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Closes door* Alright *Throws Lau on the bed* He'll wake up soon. A smack on the head won't keep him out for too long. 'Lau the G: '... *Wakes up* GRAH! 'Cuco: '*Pushes Lau on the bed* OK, calm down, Lau. 'Lau the G: '*Groans* my head... WTH happened...? 'Cuco: '''Wait, you don't remember??? *To Jenny* I didn't hit him that hard to make him lose his memory... something else is going on... 'Bear Hold on! Lau's not the first to go insane. Earlier, in the park I went homicidal, and normally I hate having to kill. I have my suspicions about Jack, from the way he was laughing earlier and then muttered to himself, and now Lau's gone homicidal! This can't be a coincidence. Jenny: 'There must be something that makes Lau and Jack go nuts. 'Bear It's a good strategy, make the people you're trying to exterminate go insane, then use it as justification. I just don't know how the hell they would accomplish it.... Cuco: 'Lau, do you remember what happened at all? '''Lau the G: '''No... *Shakes* '''Cuco: '''You completely went crazy and started killing people. You even threatened to kill US. '''Lau the G: '''WHAT? I would never do that! '''Cuco: '''But you DID! '''Jenny: '''It must be something... a toxin, chemical, maybe virus? '''Lau the G: '*Little angry* I don't remember anything... 'Cuco: '''Calm down, or the same thing might happen again. '''Lau the G: '*Calms down* So you say I kept killing people? '''Bear Maybe tomarrow we could go into the city, see if the civies really are causing some of us to go insane, Cuco: 'It's getting late, we should get some sleep. *Looks at Jenny* You too. '''Jenny: '''Ok Cuco. But first I want to share something... I have a theory... but I don't like it. My mom has an enemy that produces fear toxin, what if the civies got their hands on it? They could reverted the chemicals to attack the nerves and make the person go crazy. 'Bear We're not going to get anywhere if no one gets any sleep, we'll go over theories in the morning. Cuco: '*Listens to Jenny's theory* Hmm... OK. You get some sleep, I'll stay here with Lau. There's no telling what he could do. '''Lau the G: '... '''Bear I'll stay with you, too. Maybe we should bring Jack in here, too. Have all our ducks in a row if we go insane again. (It's in the middle of the night, everyone is asleep) Lau the G: '*Moving around, groans quietly* 'Bear -sitting in the corner of the room, still awake but trying to look asleep- Lau the G: '*Eyes go white again, sneaks out quietly* 'Bear -silenty teleports in front of him with Instant Transmission, then whispers- Where do you think you're going? Lau the G: '*Growling* GRAH! *Blasts the floor, makes a smoke screen. When smoke clears, I am gone* 'Bear -runs back into the room, then shakes Cuco awake- Cuco! Lau's gone insane again! Cuco: '*Quickly wakes up* WHAT?! *Gets up* Dammit! What are we going to do about him?!?!?! GGR! (Screaming is heard) AAHHH!!!! 'Bear Son of a- -starts running in the direction of the scream- Cuco: ! '*Follows Bear* '''Jenny: '*is the one screaming* Lau was just in my room! '''Bear You okay?! Did he hurt you?! Jenny: 'No... no. But he stole Phantom, my wand! '''Cuco: '''DAMMIT! Should we look for him in the morning?! 'Bear Did you see where he went? Jenny: 'Yeah... I saw him going towards... *smoke appears and blinds Bear, Cuco, and Jenny* I can't see! 'Bear -uses a Kiai, clearing the smoke but causing the boat to rock- Cuco: 'Let's look for him in the ship, and if he's not here, wee'll look for him in the morning. 'Bear I don't think we should search for him just yet, we'll have some explaining to do with Zeon... Cuco: 'OK. (It's now morning) '''Jenny: '*wakes up* *yawns* I need to sneek out... I need to search for him myself! *gets dressed, grabs backpack and and goes to the front of the ship* Now I just need to get to land. 'Cuco: '*Walks next to Jenny* I didn't know you woke up this early. 'Lau the G: '*Appears on the ship, has several stratches and is bleeding badly* uhh... *Falls on the floor* 'Cuco: '''LAU! *Goes to him* '''Jenny: '''Yeah... I get up early sometimes *lau falls on floor* Lau! *goes to him too* '''Cuco: '''What happened? '''Lau the G: '*Is unconcious* 'Jenny: '*looks in Lau's pocket and sees Phantom* What the... it's been used! It's overheated so it needs to charge. 'Jack '*Wakes up but looking different, eyes are black with red pupils and irises, and is pale, smiles eerily, then gets up and forms a butcher knife with Magic Materialization, walks over to Cuco and places the knife at his throat then whispers into his ear* Who let this wild dog off the leash? 'Jenny: '''Cuco! *pushes Jack away* What's wrong with you?! 'Jack '*Smiles eerily again* Many things... *Laughs and then throws the butcher knife at the unconscious Lau* '''Jenny: '*uses wand to stop it and throw it in the ocean* Come on! Snap out of it! Honro. (Climbs out of his room, looking around and yawning) Zeon. (Is humming from his room) (Smoke is coming from the galley, indicating breakfast. Other crewmembers leave their rooms, groggily walking toward the showers) 'Jack '''No thanks HAHAHAHA *Runs away with less of a limp then turns a corner and dissapears* '''AJ: '*comes out of room and runs into Jack* *head hurts* Ow! Oh hi Jack, didn't see you there. '''Bear -walks out of room, visibly tired from lack of sleep- Jack, what's so funny? Jack 'This *Pulls out a kitchen knife from behind him and stabs Bear in the hip, then looks at AJ* Hello, HAHAHAHAHA *keeps running* 'Bear -falls to one knee, putting my hand over the wound- Honro. Zeus Captures. (Raises finger, a small thunderstorm appears in a twister formation, surrounding Jack) Bear That son of a bitch is going to pay for that! -stands back up and forms a sword out of Ki- Jack '*Smiles* 'Bear -calms and dispels the sword- So I was right...You too, huh Jack? Jack 'Jack's hiding in a cage right now...I'll let him out when I want *Smiles* Until then...well...hehehehe 'Bear Multiple Personality Disorder...Still a form of insanity. I was right...Three poeple going insane on the same day can't be a coincidence... Honro. (Stares at Bear's wound) Bear Oh, crap... -uses Instant Transmission to teleport to zeon- Uh, Zeon...I got stabbed and Honro saw my wound..... Zeon. CRAP! GREAT, NOW WE CAN'T COUNT ON HIM! Honro. (Eyes are replaced with hearts, falls backwards with a crash) Jack 'HeheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Falls to the ground laughing* '''AJ: '''Whats wrong with you Jack snap out of it!!!!! *shakes Jack* Honro. (Is still on the floor, mumbling something that can't be understood, as his head is in the floor) 'Bear Uh, Zeon, what exactly happens when Honro sees red? Zeon. It... uh... reminds... umm.... let's just say it's a emotional anomaly left behind by his time in Fairy Tail. Jack '*Pulls a knife and points it at AJ* I told you, Jack is not here...*sweats a little* Ugh damn you Jack *Puts knife away and gets up, walks away while ripping off his shirt revealing the bloodied bandages* 'Bear Well, we better get my wound covered up then go after Jack, he's the one that's stabbed me. Zeon. Nah, it's too late now. About covering up the wound, I mean. Honro. (Mumbles again) Bear ... -forms a ki ball then cauterizes the wound with it to stop the bleeding- Well, we should still go get Jack, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else for now. Jack '*Forms a dual edged blade with magic and jumps upward through the ship leaving a hole there and he lands on the main deck* Zeon. (Turns around, is waiting for him) it ends here. '''AJ: '*goes outside and sees Jack* Jack you gotta stop this! 'Jack '*Looks at AJ, then back at Zeon* For you and your friends maybe, but I haven't started 'AJ: '*walks toward Jack* Please Jack I know your in there somewhere! Please... stop this! Zeon. You've started... and now I'm going to finish it. 'Jack '*Smirks, eye color reverts to normal momentarily but then back* Ugh damn it, Jack quit trying to fight 'AJ: '*hugs Jack* Come on! Come back! 'Jack '''AGH DON'T TOUCH ME *Breaks out of hug and eye color flashes again* NOW COME ON AND FIGHT ME ZEON '''AJ: '*falls down on back and back hurts* OW!! Zeon. AJ! COME ON, JACK! YOU AND ME! NOW! 'Jack '''AJ?! *Eye color is now normal* Holy crap, I'm sorry *Hugs AJ* Please forgive me, I'm sorry Honro. (Starts pulling self up) '''AJ: '*coughs* Ugh... J--Jack? 'Jack '''Yeah, it's me Jack '''AJ: '''I--I'm not gonna make it! *back is bleeding heavily* *cough* Uugghh... 'Jack *'Looks at Zeon* Get Ubu quick! Ubu. (Appears beside AJ) Already here. (Picks her up and runs into the infirmiry) '''AJ: '*is in pain* Oww! Ugh! *blood from my back is leaving puddles of blood on the floor* It hurts... Ubu. It's okay. You've got a minor wound compared to the ones I've healed on the rest of the crew. (Rubs some herbs on her back) That should kill the pain, and stop the bleeding. Zeon. Bear, Jack, let's pull Honro out. And once he's out... let go. '''Bear -grabs Honro's arms and starts pulling him out- Zeon. (Grabs Honro's legs and starts pulling) Jenny: 'I'm coming too *helps pulls out Honro* 'Jack '*Standing motionless with wide eyes* Honro. (Eyes replaced with hearts) '''Cuco: '*Holding Lau* *Thoughts: Damn, he needs treatments from Ubu!* Honro. Aaaaahhh... 'Lau the G: '*Still unconcious, but mumbling* 'Cuco: '''Lau? 'Jack '*Blinks, then walks into a storage room and locks the door* '''AJ: '*sees Jack going in the storage room* Jack? *tries to get in but door is locked* Jack?! JACK!! *bangs on door* Jack! Are you ok?! 'Jack '''I'm fine...just need some time alone. *Sits down in front of a mirror and stares at it, then begins to write on a sheet of paper* '''Cuco: '''Oh Jack... '''Lau the G: '*Still unconcious* '''Bear Jenny, I think we got Honro, why don't you go help Lau? Honro: Her hair... the red, beautiful hair... Bear Zeon, where are we taking him, anyway? Cuco: '*Looks at Honro* IDEK what's going on here... :| 'Jack '*Finishes writing and puts the paper on a desk then sits back down* ... *Sudden painful headache, eyes start slowly filling up with the color black and pupils grow red, skin gets pale* AGHHHH!!! DAMN IT HANK!!! *throws mirror against wall, shattering it into many pieces* '''Cuco: '''Sounds like Jack lost control again! AJ get away from the door!!! 'Bear -drops Honro, then silently stares at the city- ... Cuco: 'Bear??? *Thoughts: Dammit, everybody's acting so weird lately!* 'Bear -shakes head, then turns to Cuco- Cuco, you have to promise me something. Cuco: '? What is it? 'Bear I just felt a strong urge to kill, the same one I felt in the park. I managed to "aim" myself at the rioters that time, but if I start to lose control, kill me without hesitation. Cuco: 'WHAT?! I would never kill a fellow Saiyan, especially one that has done no harm! Besides, those humans tried to kill us... '''Lau the G: '*Halfway dead* '''Bear Those humans were just afraid. Fear can be a powerful thing that can drive poeple to do things they never normally would. Besides, I'd rather die than harm any of you. By the way, I suggest you take care of Lau. Cuco: 'I don't know how to help him! I have no healing powers or medical kit. IDK where the hell UBU IS!!! Ubu. (Walks in, grinning) Calm down, I am here. Lau will be fine. Honro. Her eyes... so beautiful. '''Cuco: '*Looks at Ubu* Should I leave him with you? 'Jack '*Looks at shattered mirror and laughs, then forms a curved knife with Magic* 'Cuco: '''Jack's gone crazy, AJ, get away from the door NOW! Ubu. (Takes Lau to the med bay) Honro. I... I think I'm in love. Nay, I KNOW IT! 'Bear The idiot's starting to get on my nerves. Cuco: 'Same -_- 'Bear I have a way to shut him up. Cuco: 'PLEASE do! 'Bear -smiles in the same insane way from the park, then throws hand back and starts charging ki- Cuco: 'Oh no... BEAR WAIT! *Stands in front of Bear* What are you doing? *Thoughts: He must be going psycho again!* 'Bear -starts laughing as he speaks- Why not? This'll make him nice and QUIET! Cuco: '*Thoughts: Dammit...* Bear... Just chill out. I know you're in there. Honro. (Looks up) NO! (Lighting strikes around him and the wind whips to a fever pitch) I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL I HAVE FATHERED 3 CHILDREN BY ERZA-KUN! 'Bear Oh, look. This human's got some bark. Let's see some bite. -laughs again, puts hand down, then forms armor and a sword out of ki- Cuco: '*Goes False SSJ* You will NOT hurt him ALRIGHT!? *Thoughts: I achieved this form with a lot of training. It's not Super Saiyan, but let's hope it'll give me enough energy to stop him* 'Bear -points one armored hand at Cuco, then fires a spike of energy at him- Cuco: '*Dodges a few of them, but gets scratched* ggr *Fires a Begone!* 'Bear -flies through it, armor getting blasted off, then slashes at Cuco- Cuco: 'Dammit! *Uses an after-image then punches Bear from behind* Honro. NOW! ZEUS DESTROYS! (A large thunderbolt shoots down, blowing a hole in Bear's back) 'Bear -blood gushes from the wound, but stand up and turns to Honro, then laughs psychotically- Honro. DAMN YOU! ZEUS' CAGE! (Lighting destroys the floor beneath Bear, he falls into a large pit filled with a thunderstorm, then it all explodes) Bear -launches out of the pit, Gi on fire, part of it blasted off, and covered in burns, then stabs at Honro with the ki sword- Honro. (Rolls out of the way, fires a ball of thunderstrom at Bear, exploding when it hits him) Bear -the bolt hits his back, shredding away skin and exposing bone, but doesn't seem to even notice, swinging the sword to the side at Honro- Honro. (Grunts as the sword cuts deeply, even scraping alone the bone, but still jumps up, grabbing Bear's head, and releasing a 12-ton shock into his brain, enough to knock him out but not kill.) Bear -the sword slices downward through Honro as I fall, then it disapates as I hit the ground- Cuco: 'Bear! *Goes to base* 'Jack '*Breaks through door and looks at Bear and Honro* Hehehehe '''Cuco: '*Looks at Jack, then goes False SSj again* I'll need to transform for this... '''Bear -eyes snap open, then stands up, part of my hair burned off and skin cracking and melted in some places- Jack '*Goes Super Saiyan and laughs maniacally* Let's see how long you last now '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: Son of a bitch! I can't keep up with a real Super Saiyan!* '''Bear -starts laughing psychotically again, then forms dual ki swords and armor- Jack 'HAHAHAHAHA *throws machete at Cuco's shoulder* '''Cuco: '*Dodges* Dammit! 'Lau the G: '*Treated by Ubu* ggr...*On a bed, groaning* *Gets up and goes to the duel* 'Cuco: '''Lau?!You okay? '''Lau the G: '*Throws sword to Cuco* CUCO KILL ME NOW! '''Cuco: What?! Lau the G: 'I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE! THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT EVERYONE IS TO KILL ME! GRAHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Eyes dissapear* *Laughs maniacally* NOW! Who wants to DIE?!?! 'Jack 'YAHHAHAHAHAHA *Charges at Cuco* 'Bear -smiles, then throws a ki spike at Lau- Cuco: '*Flies outta the way* I'm supposed to stop all THREE of them?! '''Lau the G: '*Laughs maniacally* GRAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Dodges spike,then fires blasts at ramdom places* 'AJ: '*runs to front of ship* *Thoughts: Its hopeless AJ... your friends are going insane! I have to end this myself* *reaches the front of ship and hears beeping noise* Whats that noise?! 'Jenny: '*uses Phantom to freeze both Jack and Bear in place* Stop it guys!! '''Bear -growls- Lau the G: '*Looks at Jenny* Oh, I remember you. You're the one who I attacked a night or two ago. Time to finish what I started! *Rushes at Jenny and charges Ki in fist* '''Cuco: '''NO LAU! *Gets in between them and fist goes through shoulder* 'Jack '*Charges up energy and powers through being frozen, manages to move and fires a charged ki blast at Cuco and Lau* '''Lau the G: '''HAHAHAHAHA *Removes ki from shoulder and kicks Cuco away from blast, then dodges, but gets hit a little* GRR! '''Cuco: '*On the floor* *Thoughts: He moved me out of the way? I think he's fighting the control... Lau's in there, I know it!* *Gets up, but wound hurts* ugh... '''Bear -fires a sharp thread of ki at Jenny from one of the swords- Jack 'Hehehe *Uses Energy Bullet and fires at everyone* '''Lau the G: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Does back flips to dodge bullets* '''Cuco: '*Is hit by a few of em* GRAH! 'Lau the G: '*Sees Cuco* You still alive? I'll fix that! *Rushes towards him* 'Cuco: '*Grabs Lau's sword* *Remembers Lau's words "Kill me"* *Thoughts: What do I do... WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!* 'Lau the G: '*Grabs the sword and stabs himself in the chest* 'Cuco: '''LAU! '''Lau the G: '*Eye color goes normal* Thanks, Cuco... *Removes sword from chest and falls on the floor* 'Cuco: '''LAU!!!!! 'Bear -the blasts strike my armor, doing little damage- Jack 'I'M NOT DONE CUCO *Fires a Full Power Energy Wave at Cuco* 'Bear -fires at Begone! at Lau with a sword- Cuco: '*Grabs Lau and moves to the other side of the ship* Honro. Darn it... I... will... beat... you... (Falls over, passing out) 'Jack '*Kneels on the ground holding head* Ughhh '''Cuco: '''Lau! Dammit! Why would you stab yourself? '''Lau the G: '''It was---*Coughs blood* The only way to stop myself... 'Bear -teleports over to Lau and Cuco with Instant Transmission, then stabs blindly towards them with the swords- Lau the G: '! '''Cuco: '''GRR! *Takes stab wound to the leg* '''Lau the G: '''Ugh... I'm tired... *Dies* '''Cuco: '''Lau??? LAU!!!!! 'Jack 'LAU! *Looking normal and sane now, charges at Bear and tackles him while constantly stabbing him with a large knife* '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: Lau's dead.... Dammit... what do I do now... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!* *Charges power, eyes go green* '''Bear -starts laughing at the knife inbedded in my stomach, then influxes more ki into the armor, causing it to turn red and give off an immense heat- Cuco: 'DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!! *Goes Super Saiyan for the first time* 'Jack 'AGH! *Backs away and fires a Big Bang Attack at Bear* 'Bear -jumps off the side of the ship then dives- Cuco: '*Breathing heavily* What's going on... My body's all fired up! I must be a Super Saiyan... 'Jack '*Looks off the side of the ship, then steps back slowly while still a Super Saiyan, breathing heavily and growling a bit, powers down and walks forward again just looking off the side of the ship* '''Cuco: '*Thoughts: I have to stop Bear* BEAR!!! *Fires Begone! at him* '''Bear -uses a combination of swimming and flying to ram into the side of the ship, causing it to rock- Cuco: '*Rocks with the boat* Whoa! *Flies up and fires a ki barrage at Bear* 'Bear -moves under the ship, using it as cover, then flies straight up, lifting it with me- Jack 'Hank...I know *Appearance changes back into insane form and pulls out a sword, then jumps off the ship and flys toward Bear ramming the sword into his chest* '''Cuco: '''HUAH! *Charges at Bear* 'Bear -makes a noise, half gurgle, half laugh, then slips off the blade, falling into the water and dropping the ship on Cuco and Jack- Cuco: 'AAH! *Carries ship* ggr... *Flips it over* Dammit! Wait a minute, Bear fell into the water! *Goes down in after him* 'Bear -used Instant Transmission to teleport away- 'Cuco: '*Thoughts: He must be fine but hiding and waiting to attack me... I better get outta here* *Jumps out of water and back to the ship*